Birthday Boys
by Bloodrushsindrome
Summary: Gray's birthday is coming up and Juvia wants to do something nice for her beloved ice mage-but when she learns it's also a close friend's birthday too-disaster strikes. GruVia, LyVia. Rated T for language and some violence.


**Sorry about the cover, I just thought it'd be appropriate to show you what the dress looked like, please don't suffer qq**

**My first LyVia/GruVia fic, enjoy! I spent a while writing this, and there might be a few errors in the text somewhere. Sorry!**

**Summary: Gray's birthday is coming up and Juvia wants to do something nice for her beloved ice mage-but when she learns it's also a close friend's birthday too-disaster strikes.**

**Pairings:GrayxJuvia (GruVia) and LyonxJuvia (Lyvia).**

"Alright, see ya everyone, back in a few days!" And with that, Gray the ice mage had left. Juvia sighed, she saw no point following him now. Instead, she had a better idea. His birthday was coming up, what she didn't realise was that Lyon's birthday was on the exact same day.

"Mira-chaaaaan," She whined, taking a seat at the bar.

"Yes, Juvia?" She turned and had a bright smile on her face.

"Juvia wants to impress Gray for his upcoming birthday, but I don't know what to dooooooo!~" Juvia sighed and looked up at Mirajane with sad eyes.

"Oh? Umm..I believe his favourite colour is blue, get a pretty dress or something! Dress up nice!" She moved her hands suggestively and Juvia thanked her. Lucy walked over just as the water mage left her place at the bar.

"Hey! Juvia! Mind signing this for Gray?" She had a cheerful smile and handed the pen to Juvia. She read the card.

"**To **_Gray,_

**Happy Birthday!**

**Love**

_Lucy, Erza Scarlet, Levy, happy! Nats- Wendy Marvel, Carla, Macao and romeo, Wakaba, Cana! Gajeel R., panthe rlily, Bixlow 3 Evergreen, Freed J., L.D..._

The list of names went on. The first thing she noticed was that 'Lucy' was right next to love.

It was the first name.

"...Love?" Juvia stared at the card more, before running towards the door, waving her arms in the air.

"Gray-sama is mine! My love rival is trying to trick me! Gray-sama, Gray-samaaaa~!" She ran off, and the noise gradually descended leaving everyone in the guild in a state of confusion.

Juvia walked around the town looking for a dress, she had already bought fresh produce to bake a cake (with love, of course), expensive, quality gifts bought from the most sophisticated of shops and was on the lookout for a dress shop to find the perfect dress and hair accessories. 'Gray-sama deserves only the best,' she thought, blushing lightly. 'Juvia will make herself the best!' And with that, ran into an expensive clothes shop to browse what they had to offer. Bags in hand, she stared at the collection of expensive dresses ranging from deep, royal purple to a bright, happy blue. She picked out a lemon dress with white polka dots on it, seeing how it even had matching shoes and a hairband!

"Ah! Super cute!" She exclaimed and bought the puffy dress. She travelled home at a quick pace, but bumped into Lyon along the way.

"Juvia! What a nice suprise!" His cheeks went a bright red as he tried being polite to the love of his life.

"Lyon-san! Good to see you!" She exclaimed back, flashing a bright smile that made his eyes sparkle with want.

"You..you have a really pretty smile," He said. Scratching the back of his head nervously. "Can I escort you home?" He was trying his best to impress her, Juvia could tell.

"Well, if you want." She stated rather emotionlessly. They walked together, arms linked until they reached the water mage's room at Fairy Hills. She thanked him and he went off looking like the happiest man alive.

"A-anytime Juvia! Come and sit on-I mean, come and see me if you need help or anything!" She heard him shout as she looked on through the window, waving. Lyon's pace finally slowed down, and he thought about the few moments he shared with Juvia. 'Did you see what was in the bag? It was for me!' He thought, his mood lifted even higher.

Juvia brushed her hair, putting it into two blue pigtails that curled towards the end. She stared at the mirror, checking to see if she had made any errors. Nope, no errors at all. Juvia applied her makeup and smiled. 'Gray-sama is bound to fall for me!' She clasped her hands, then put the lemon hairband in her deep blue hair and tied it at the back. She inspected herself through the mirror, looking for even the tiniest of mistakes, and walked to the kitchen to prepare the cake. Taking the ingredients out from the bag (the one she hadn't touched ever since she got home) she layed them out neatly and washed her hands.

"Wait..What if Juvia gets stains on her new dress?" She gasped, this was the one thing she didn't consider in her plan. That was when she realised, she could wear an apron! Tying the flowery apron behind her back, she started with the cake mix. With in no time, she was leaning against the granite tops of her kitchen, sipping coffee. Juvia was very experienced when it came to baking cakes-it was, more or less, her hobby. Soon enough the cake was out and she was creating three different colours of icing to go on the cake. Dark pink for the first, light blue for the heart surrounding the darker blue writing:'Happy birthday!' She covered the cake in tinfoil, and stored it in the fridge until the day Gray came back.

3 days passed when Gray arrived at the guild, only to find Lyon sitting at the bar waiting for something.

"Don't you have you own guild?" Gray frowned, he hated it when his fellow ice mage came to visit.

"Juvia made something for me," He inquired, not taking his eyes off his beverage.

"J-Juvia made something for you? When is your birthday?"

"Today." He finished, leaving Gray stunned as he turned to find Juvia walking in with her new dress and a recently-warmed-up cake.

"Juvia! Is that for me?" He ran over to her, and gazed at the cake.

"I-it's lovely!" He smiled at her, who had a confused look on her face. 'It's Lyon-sama's birthday?' She thought, realising this could only lead to disaster.

"You bastard! That's for me!" Gray shoved him out the way and snatched the cake from Juvia.

Nearly immediately, Lyon had punched him in the face and took control of the cake. Juvia gasped and placed her index finger on her bottom lip.

"J-Juvia made a fight! Aah, I'm sorry everyone!" She panicked, what should she do? Juvia knew she was no match for them both, so she sat on the floor and bawled. The older ice mage stopped and went to comfort her, but not before Gray kicked him in the back of the head, continuing the fight.

"You bastard! Don't you dare kick me in the back of the head!". He swung his body to face Gray, and the cake was flung in a random direction, which was a huge mistake. Juvia's makeup ran down her face as she tried to hide her face. Soon Natsu and Elfman had interferred, to which they all stopped when a booming voice came from the left corner of the guild.

"WHO DID THAT?" Laxus stood up, icing coating his half of his face. He was enraged, and suddenly the noise of thunder came outside.

"You've got three seconds to tell me, or else," He threatened, moving to the ball of men who were now scattered on the floor.

"Oi, who threw it?" He crossed his arms, trying his hardest to ignore the mass of icing on the left side of his face. Natsu snickered, but was immediately knocked out by a powerful blow to the head. He inspected the colour icing, then looked at Juvia on the floor.

"Guessin' it's one of you ice twats," He went on, grabbing them both.

"Am I right?" He waited for an answer, to which Lyon confessed and they both got a beating.

"Good job making a lady cry," He said as he wiped the rest of the cake off his face. He went over to Juvia and picked her up. He then cleane her face and walked back to his comfortable position between the Raijinshuu. The card Lucy was holding dropped to the floor.

"Um, I guess, happy birthday?" She smiled awkwardly and walked over to Levy quietly.

**And there we have it! Who would've thought Laxus was such a gentleman? ^^ If you enjoyed this story, make sure you leave a review! Critisism is welcomed, I would love to improve my writing.**


End file.
